Little Mathews
by Erudite4Life
Summary: The story of Jeanine Mathews daughter. Taking a break from Mia's story for a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Mathews **

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n So everyone I decided to write another Divergent story :) this one is about Jeanine Mathews daughter I made up :D so I hope you enjoy this one like Kidnapped. **

* * *

Jeanine

Like all great leaders, I need someone to take control after I am gone. I haven't the time to look for a suitor but I do need a child. I turn to an old process which takes the sperm of a male of my choosing and insert it into one of my ovaries. I choose one of my assistants, he is smart, athletically built, quite handsome, and he has blonde hair which is a bonus to keep certain traits I have as well as him more dominant. I began the process 12 months ago, I was easy to conceive the first time and 3 months ago I was blessed with a little girl. She looks like a mini version of me, I couldn't help it the moment I laid eyes on her I felt my icy heart melt. My daughter, the little human being in my arm would be with me till the age of 16 even longer if she choose to stay with me. The moment I saw her and laid my eyes on her I vowed to protect her and change my ways in order to protect her. My sweet little Athena, my little angel Athena Mathews.

**A/n I know it's not much it's just a glimpse, so I'll give it a chance if y'all don't like I'll just get rid of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Mathews**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Okay folks :) now I hope you enjoy this chapter I know some are you are like Yo Jeanine can't have a daughter or whatever well this chapter should clear up the reason ;) Oh and sorry my friend D did the wrong name while she was typing Jeanines Daughters name is Athena not Natalia**

* * *

**Jeanine**

**Journal Entry 394** (easter egg for all HP fans)

_Some people asked me why I had Natalia, I of course lied about the reason. What leader tells her people she only wanted a child so she could control them for longer. Now that wouldn't do after all the real reason I had to have Natalia is because my other plan to capture the Eaton girl failed. I didn't want to try it again after my assistant Caleb was arrested for the attempted kidnapping of Mia Eaton. I of course got off scott free because I do not have any documentation of the plan so it's my word against Caleb's. Though I am deeply saddened by the loss of Caleb I was fast to replace him. The failure of my plan was devastating, but it was for the better. Natalia is everything I could ever wish for she is the perfect baby, she was the thing that made me more human again. Everyone often remarks on the change Natalia has had on my life. I often bring Natalia to work everyone took to her right away. It was three years ago that I first had Athena and she is now a happy toddler. She in fact is running around to people and checking in on what she's doing_.~**End Journal** **Entry**

I look up from my computer and smile at Natalia walking around on her wobbly legs to different people to see what they are doing. Athena see's me staring at her and runs over to me and almost falls but catches herself giving me a mini heart attack. I stand up from my desk and go around so she runs into my arms.

"Mommy" she says happily and snuggles into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and sit back down at my desk and turn on a game for her to play on the main computer while I set up my lap top and work there with one hand. I hear her game going and look to see her adding simple numbers together and learning her colors and shapes.

"Honey what color is your shirt?" she looks down and smiles.

"Bwue mommy" I smile, I have such a smart little girl. She goes back to her game and I watch the screen noticing a few typos and look over to one of the programmers I work with.

"Samuel there are typos in this game go through it and correct it once my daughter completes the level" Talia points to the screen and looks at me

"Spell wrong" the word answer is spelled wrong, since she did play other levels she knows the word is different so it must be wrong.

"That's right Thena, it's spelled wrong but we will fix it later." she nods and continues playing. I brush her hair out of her eyes. _She needs her hair trimmed but it can always wait._ I look at a picture on my desk of me and her dressed in lab coats standing in front of the initiates of this year. Smart group but they were a bit hard to condition to our way of life here. I look at Thena who is falling asleep against me and I stand up with her turning the computers and laptop off, putting the lap top away and grabbing my bag.

"I'm going to my private office everyone for her nap. " they nod and smile at me as I slide my car to go to my office where I tuck Thena in on my small sofa in the room and make sure she's comfy before going to my desk and begin my review of a serum my scientist are working on.

* * *

**A/n Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) bye for now**

**Erudite4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Mathews**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n :( not sure if y'all like it but I hope you do :[ I got my best friend up writing for me for you guys well here it goes.**

**D: (I hate you so much Erudite4Life waking me up you don't wake someone with insomnia up once they sleep -)**

**Me: Be quiet you went to comic con and LIED about it.**

* * *

Jeanine

I hold Athena's' hand as we stand in front of the school. I look down at my little girl and she looks nervous I bend down to her level and kiss her cheek and hug her.

"Ready honey?" she bites her lip and nods. She hugs me and doesn't let go.

"Athena you must let me go. This morning you were so happy about going to school now you don't want to go?" she looks at me with her silver blue eyes scared.

"But Mommy can't you just teach me at the office?" she holds my hand sadly looking at the ground.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry but you need to go to school. Tell you what, you go to school and after school I'll let you wear my lab coat at the office and walk around bossing people around." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Agreed mommy, look the train." I look and hear the train pulling past the school and watch the divergent jump off. _Idiots who jumps off a train for fun?_ I look at Athena and she shares my thinking as I see her look of disgust seeing them.

"I see now being dauntless isn't bad just don't go doing anything stupid my little owl" I ruffle her hair then fix it.

"Okay momma bird, I got to go so it can be over and I can get your lab coat" I laugh watching her run to the school turning around and waving towards me, I wave back smiling and feeling tears in my eyes. _My baby owl is gone_. I watch her walk into the school and I know she will be a success.

* * *

3 months later

Athena took to school nicely, she loved it. She enjoyed being with the different factions and different kids her own age. Everyday I park my car and get out walking to the front of the school and waited till she runs out and into my arms. As soon as she hit my arms she began to tell me about her day, what happened, what did she do, what did she learn, what the dauntless did at lunch time. She could talk a mile a minute, she still does. Today she runs into my arm quiet. _Odd hmm maybe something happened at school_. I bring her to the car and put her in the back and go to the driver's seat making sure she is buckled in. I begin driving back to my office and look at her in the mirror.

"Hey chatterbox slow down, save it for the office." I laugh and she sighs looking out the window.

"Honey, whats wrong? Is something bugging you?" Athena nods and looks at me.

"Mommy...what do you think of musicals?" I look at her confused.

"Well honey...many erudite write them...almost all Amity perform in them, Abnegation helps with sets, Candor are normal background and the dauntless do the stunts...why do you ask?" I look at her in the mirror and keeping my eyes on the road. She looks unsure about her answer.

"I wanted to try out for one at school momma" she looks at me for a reaction and I look at the road.

"Honey you can try out if you want. I will support you in anything you do but our their spots for you I mean your very young, is there a spot for you?" I park the car in the parking lot and look at her and she nods.

"Yes mommy there is it's small but important." I look at her and smile.

"Honey, you can try out for the musical but don't be too disappointed when an Amity gets the role instead of you okay?" she nods and hugs me. _Musical? Goodness I can't believe I agreed to her auditioning. _

"Can I help at the office today? I can help Gloria with her project" I laugh getting out of the car

"Sure and later I will take you outside the fence"

"Really?!" she said happily

"No love now come on, you can bug Henry"

* * *

**A/n I hope you liked it :) PLEASE REVIEW**

**Erudite4Life**

**(and her sleepy friend)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Mathews**

**Erudite4Life **

**A/n Jeanine's daughters name is Athena okay :) sorry for confusing people.**

* * *

**Jeanine**

I drive Athena to school like any other day and park getting out with her. She is dressed in a baby blue dress and I had her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Athena when am I picking you up today?" I say looking at her. She looks up at me and holds my hand.

"Can't you pick me up at the normal time? Then come in and watch me?" I pick her up and kiss her cheek.

"Sorry honey but you know I'm busy preparing for when the initiates come. How about I pick you up an hour after I normally do so you can try out for the musical honey," she nods. I know she's upset I won't watch her but I will make it up to her. She kissed my cheek and I put her down.

"Time for school mommy, put me down if you don't then I'll be late." I put her down getting one last hug before she runs to the building. I smile at the building then head back to my car so I can go to my office were I am beginning work on a special serum. _  
_

**Athena**

I yawn listening to my math teacher drone on about adding numbers and subtracting them. I feel my self falling asleep and I feel a poke to my side jolting me awake and smile at the dauntless boy next to me, I whisper thank you and he nods. I look at the board and write down the problems for homework and the bell rings and I rush off to my next class. Music Class! Yay, my mom doesn't know I switched to this class but she will when the report card comes. I walk into the class room putting my stuff down in a chair and running over to the piano where someone else is already playing.

"Hey Thena, how are you today?" I watch her hands move across the keys swiftly and smile.

"Good Mia, move I wanna play let me play, " she laughs and moves.

"Fine, fine go ahead little Erudite" I begin playing a sheet music my teacher wanted me to work on, she's a very nice elderly Amity women.

"Athena what did I say about running in to play piano. You know it's Mia's turn to play today." I stop playing and turn to Mia.

"She can play I know the music already." I smiled and continue playing and my teacher pats my head.

"Okay boys and girls as you know try outs for the musical are today, now in theater we don't just need actors and actresses we need stunt people and set designers as well as background people. Sooo if you are interested just come up here and I will write your names down." I stop playing and run over.

"Me! Me! Me!" she laughs and writes my name down.

"So I'll just right down all the Amity names and Athena's name. Any one else?" she looks around and Mia raises her hand.

"Can I play the music?" my teacher smiles, Mrs. Applebee.

"Sure Mia, I'll get you the sheet music for you to study and work on. Now the musical we are doing is Matilda it's a great musical for us today," she claps her hands and gives me a little book of songs and lines for me to review before after school.

"Mia, play something for us please." I say and she jumps over a few chairs making the dauntless in the back clap.

"I'll play something scary" she starts playing a song that's very high pitch and creepy. _I can't wait till __after-school_.

* * *

**A/n Sorry this is a bad chapter :( I wrote it my self and D wasn't here to write for me :(.**

**Erudite4Life **

**Oh if you haven't voted for the dauntless awards :) I believe the second generation is back up to pick. If you read kidnapped and liked it please vote for it pretty please.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter or anything just some info. I just started college so my schedule is a bit hetic but I have a break coming up soon and i'll try writing a chapter for Mia's Story and Little Mathews. I wanted to ask you guys if you could go check out my friends story and review it her user name is TheEruditeWillPrevail. If you guys could read it and review that would be great. Thanks :)

**Erudite4Life**


	6. Chapter 5

Little Mathews

Erudite4Life

**A/n Sorry guys I just started college and just had midterms so i was really busy I only did bad in this one class. So on to the story let's see if little thena can get a role in the musical ^_^ which isn't mine. Lyrics brought to you by my awesome ipod+some internet help.**

* * *

Thena

The after school bell ran and I ran out of my seat and down to the auditorium. I see Mia already there and practicing the sheet music. Mrs. Applebee hands me this song sheet and tells me to read it over while the others come. I begin reading the song over it's sung by the main character of the musical and it goes as follows.

Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water.  
So they say, their subsequent fall was inevitable.  
They never stood a chance; they were written that way -  
Innocent victims of their story.

Like Romeo and Juliet,  
'Twas written in the stars before they even met  
That love and fate (and a touch of stupidity)  
Would rob them of their hope of living happily.  
The endings are often a little bit gory.  
I wonder why they didn't just change their story.  
We're told we have to do what we're told, but surely  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.

[Chorus:]  
Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it,  
Nothing will change.  
Even if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Might as well be saying you think that it's OK,  
And that's not right.

Cinderella, in the cellar,  
Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.  
Her Godmother was two thirds fairy.  
Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary.  
But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?  
Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.

[Repeat Chorus]  
And if it's not right, you have to put it right.

In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.  
The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.  
A storm can begin with the flap of a wing.  
The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting.  
Every day starts with the tick of a clock.  
All escapes start with the click of a lock.  
If you're stuck in your story and want to get out,  
You don't have to cry; you don't have to shout.

'Cause if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.  
If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
Won't change a thing.  
Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it,  
You might as well be saying you think that it's OK.  
And that's not right.  
And if it's not right, you have to put it right.

But nobody else is gonna put it right for me.  
Nobody but me is gonna change my story.  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.

I ask Mia to play this song so i can just here the melody. Once i get it i tell her to stop then go off on my own and begin to silently sing it to my self. After a few minutes i see more people start to trickle in. There are a lot of Amity and a few reps from the other factions but amity is the one dominant at the moment. _I'm the only Erudite?_ I survey the room more and get nervous and don't here my name being called by .

"Athena sweetie come on you have to go on stage and sing a little bit for me." Mia smiles at me and Mrs. Applebee leads me to the stage I look at the lyrics that i memorized and look at her and Mia waiting for my cue. Mia starts playing and i start singing and the whole room goes silent the Amity smiled at me and I get more courage as i move around the stage and act out what i think is happening in the scene. I finished the song and everyone starts to clap and i blush getting off the stage, some Amity clap me on the shoulder and I run to Mia sitting next to her. I look up at her face that changes from imitating to friendly. Mrs. Applebee continues auditions and the older Amity boys and girls sing different songs but they are the same for every other one. I look up at the clock and smile seeing it's time to go and Mrs. Applebee releases all of us to go home. I run outside and smile seeing my mom and run to her hugging her. She picks me up and laughs.

"How did it go my dear? Are you in if so i need to give a few people the day off on opening night." I shrug

"I'm not sure mommy but it seemed every one liked my singing." She smiles and puts me in the back buckling me up. I yawn feeling tired from the excitement. My head becomes heavy and I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/n Sorry it's short but i'm writing this really quickly sorry it's not up to par. Review but not about how crappy my grammer in this is i'll fix it later**

Erudite4Life


End file.
